


Waxing Gibbous

by Zai42



Series: Children of the Night [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddles, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, brief werewolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: The approaching full moon makes werewolves want to be nearby their packs. Georgie is no exception.





	Waxing Gibbous

Normally, Georgie was more than content to take care of herself, but between the full moon approaching and Elias being particularly...Elias, she was perhaps a bit more needy than she might have been otherwise.

  
"You can just...talk to me," she murmured, her back pressed against Jon's chest, her hands rubbing absently up her thighs.

  
"What about?" Jon asked, looping his arms around her waist, resting his head against her shoulder so he could watch her.

  
"Whatever. I don't care."

  
"Hm. Well, today I found an account written by a vampire hunter back in the 1800s--"

  
"Okay, I know you think you're being funny, but that's really doing it for me."

  
Jon snorted into her hair. "Of course it is." His palm pressed against the flat plane of her stomach, tracing abdominal muscles. "I do enjoy watching you do this," he said, voice low and maybe a little self-conscious. Georgie smiled, tilted her head back, dragged her knuckles over her clit.

  
"Yeah?" she asked.

  
He nodded against her, his eyes drifting closed as she nuzzled him, her nose against his cheek. "I'm glad you let me."

  
Georgie pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, watching from too-close at the way his lips gave a pleased twitch at the contact. She sank a finger between the lips of her cunt, relishing the slick, wet slide of skin on skin before gently fucking into herself.

  
Sometimes the moon made her frantic, greedy, and she'd lock herself away and make herself come, over and over, until she was too exhausted and sore to continue; afterwards, she would drag herself on shaky legs to curl up with Jon or the Admiral and soak in the presence of her pack. Maybe it was the summer heat that made her feel so slow and liquid, that dulled the edge of her fervor to let her be easy and unhurried. She welcomed it, draped herself across Jon's lap in a boneless sprawl, breathing in his scent while she fucked herself with careless movements, almost an afterthought.

  
There was no arousal in his scent, but this close to the moon, Georgie could pick out the endorphins humming beneath his skin, all warmth and affection, simmering below the surface smells of ink and cigarettes and the peppermints he sucked on when he was trying not to smoke. "I'm glad you like watching," Georgie said, and her voice hitched, just slightly.

  
Jon hummed against her neck and sank his hand into her hair to massage her scalp, scratching behind her ears in small circles. "Can I touch you?" he murmured, and Georgie pulled her hand away, licking lazily at her fingertips. Jon touched her without urgency, soft strokes that felt like cartography, and Georgie, languid and luxuriating, stretched out and gave herself over to being mapped.

  
"Good?"

  
"Just like that."

  
Georgie had been with people who would take that as a challenge, or a sign to go faster, harder--Jon took direction well, and dragged his fingers through the same pattern over and over, watching her face with rapt attention. "Georgie," he said, low and intent, and Georgie growled, her mouth opening just enough to let her teeth glitter against Jon's pulse point. She arched her back and felt the telltale crack in her spine, the way her muscles hardened to steel; she came with Jon's voice in her ear and her body shifting into something halfway to bestial, muffling her howl in the crook of Jon's neck.

  
Jon detangled his hand from the coarse fur at the back of her neck, scratching absently as he did. "Georgie?"

  
Georgie let out a low, rumbling growl; speech was difficult like this, at the halfway point. She stretched, rolled over, and pinned Jon beneath her, claws catching in the fabric of his shirt. He looked up at her, fearless, his head tilted slightly in curiosity. She snorted, licked along his cheekbone, and shifted back into something human before collapsing heavily on top of him, ignoring his muffled _oof._

  
"Better?"

  
Georgie hummed, content and lazy. "Thanks," she murmured, speaking without turning her head. "Jon--" She hesitated, tilting her head to meet his eyes, brow furrowed. He arched an eyebrow at her.

  
(The desire to bite into him was always there, always a low hum vibrating behind her teeth; she never did, because he had asked her not to, but the want was there and they both knew it and never spoke of it. She wondered if Elias felt the same pull.)

  
"I'm glad you're here," she said instead, and Jon closed his eyes and hummed, and above them the moon was bright and silver and close to full.


End file.
